


Winchester lifestyle

by Darkangel9009



Series: Life style or not this is my life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Series: Life style or not this is my life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770355
Comments: 2





	Winchester lifestyle

Today is the day the day that is unlike any other. I must make it through this interview; however I am very nervous and seem off focus. "Sam relax a little you will do great I promise" my girlfriend Jessica said with her bright beautiful smile. 

I look at her and all I see is my whole world my life and it made me feel so much better. "Thanks Jess i needed to hear you say that". "Your so cute when you smile and learn to relax and live a little" She said teasingly. 

I couldn't help but blush when she touched my face. It was so natural and felt right she was absolutely perfect for me. And for once my past life never seemed to creep up on me while I am around her.

You see I lived a life that only a select few live. Its not the most common lifestyle but if your family is in it in runs deep in your blood. My past life i hunted things that would only fill half of a childs nightmare. Things people say shouldn't exists. Let me break the news to you now every myth you hear or ever heard of is in some ways more realistic then you think.

But for this time my life is pretty much perfect no running no trying to figure stuff out and the only stress I have is worrying about this damn interview. What else can I say for once I think I can finally move on. 

It seems weird but I like normal living. "Hey you are you coming to bed"? Jess's voice broke my inner babble. "Yes of course I guess my mind still has me thinking that i must have lost track of time". She rolls her eyes at me "Only you Sam would be up worrying like this". 

"I know lets try to get some sleep" I say as we head to bed. In bed that night I still had some thoughts about my family but soon my eye lids got to be to heavy that they closed against my will. 

I heard something russling around in my apartment at first I thought it was a dream. But soon I knew that there was some one in my house. I start heading to were I was hearing the noise and thats when some one jumped me.

We put up a good fight even with me being out of practice. "Hey wheres the beer"? A familiar voice said as I truned on the lights. And there he was my older brother Dean. I blinked a few times wondering if I may actually be dreaming. "Hey Sammy its good to see you to but were is the beer"? Just then Jess comes through the door. "Who are you?" she looked Dean up and down with a worried look. "Jess this is Dean" "Dean"? "As in your brother Dean"? She asked her face relaxing a bit. 

"Yes and he was just leaving" "I was"? Dean asked confused "But Sam I just got here didn't even tell you why I am here". "But first can we have a moment alone"? Jess nodded her head and headed out "No wait what ever you have to say you can say it in front of her". Jess paused and Dean sighed "fine dad went on a hunting trip and hasnt been back in a couple of days". I scoff "well isnt that always like dad"? "no not this time" and for once I could see something in Dean. It was the look of pure worry.

Worry for Dean is unheard of so this may actually be serious. "Jess please give us a moment" I say gently as she nods again and leaves. "okay lay it on me" I say looking sharply at Dean. "He was out hunting the thing that killed mom". "He's always doing that what makes it different"? You see my father has been on a demon hunt ever since me and Dean where children. It all started when a demon came into my nursery and murder my mother. And since then dad has been on the look out for this thing. 

"You see Sam I think dad got close or may have actually found this thing because I haven't heard from him in a couple of days". "And what is it that you want Dean"? Dean lets out a sigh and I knew that look "I need your help Sam finding dad". A slight pause and Dean continues "Please Sam your the only one I got and I can't and won't do this with out you".


End file.
